The new orange tree ‘Ruby SL’ resulted from an irradiation-induced limb mutation of ‘Ruby Valencia’ orange (not patented). Budwood from the irradiated limb was budded onto rootstock to produce second-generation trees, which were planted in 2013. ‘Ruby SL’ orange tree has been observed and found to retain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexually propagated generations. Development, selection and asexual propagation of ‘Ruby SL’ were carried out at Nelspruit, Mpumalanga, South Africa.
‘Ruby SL’ is a new and distinct orange tree notable primarily for its intensely colored seedless fruit. The fruit size is notably larger than that of its parent ‘Ruby Valencia’. Other noticeable differences from the ‘Ruby Valencia’ include: The ‘Ruby SL’ tree is not as precocious and produces a smaller yield as compared to ‘Ruby Valencia’. ‘Ruby SL’ is expected to mature earlier than the ‘Ruby Valencia’ based on trial observations. A comparison of ‘Ruby SL’ to related and similar varieties is set forth in Table 1.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘Ruby SL’ to Related and Similar VarietiesExpression ofExpression of TraitComparison VarietyComparison Variety‘Ruby SL’Tree growth ‘Olinda Valencia’*SpreadingUprighthabitFlesh color‘Valencia Late’*OrangeRedPresence of‘Ruby Valencia’SeededSeedlessseedsFruit size‘Ruby Valencia’SmallerLargerFruit set‘Ruby Valencia’Very precocious Less precocioustree, smallertree, large fruit with fruit withhigher yieldlower yield*not patented